Mori and the Mouse Princess!
by Regal Bryant Lover
Summary: My friend has always loved Mori, so what should happen when she finally meets her prince charming, as a mouse? How will she stand not being able to talk to him, or even kiss him? This is drama no girl needs... Rated 'T' for teen. MoriXOC
1. Round ears and a tale!

Okay I wrote this 'cuz my good frined Liz asked me to. Now I'm not going to update this THAT regularly since I have two other fics in the works and they need more attention.

I know it's short but I want to work on other stuff now so I'm just going to post this and get my other stuff done. Please enjoy.

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Bisco Hatori does. So don't sue me.**

* * *

Liz was your normal fourteen year old. She had an older sister who was one year older than her. She when to a Jr./Sr. High School in central Alberta. She had lots of friends from almost every grade in the school. Some of her best friends were Maggie and Stacy. Maggie who was in most of her classes, and Stacy, a tenth grader, was always ready to talk about something Ouran Host Club related. Liz was happy with her life, she had seen almost every episode of OHSHC and Stacy was lending her some of the Mangas she had that that featured her favorite host, Mori. Liz always melted when she thought about how nice it would be to have Mori for a boyfriend. He was tall, handsome, silent, and very kind. Not to mention very handsome. She could never get over how HAWT he was. One day Stacy had told her that she had had an incredible dream where she met Kyoya (her favorite host) and they had fallen in love. Liz, of course was ecstatic! I was sooo cute that the two Megane characters where so perfect for each other. Stacy had admired Kyoya the most out of the Host Club, mainly because of his intelligence. But this story is not about Stacy or Kyoya, it's about Liz. Liz had gone home from school that day, all hyper from the news about the dream. She wished she could have a dream like that.......

Liz walked down the dirt road to her house once she got off the school bus. It was then that her large, brown, Native American eyes saw a small mouse scurrying towards her. Liz wasn't afraid of animals, but she did know better than to pick up wild ones, but this mouse kept coming closer. Soon, he was right on top of her shoe, and quickly started climbing up her old pair of jeans.

"Hey, get off!" She told the mouse. She swiped at it with her hand, but the mouse bit her! She looked down at the bite mark. It didn't break the skin, but it stung like heck. She looked for the mouse so she could kick it or something, but he had already ran away. _I hope an owl eats you. _Liz continued to her house so she could read the next chapter of Stacy's fanfic 'Where for arte thou, Kyoya?' or watch an episode of Host Club. Which ever suited her fancy. She got into her bed room and tossed her backpack aside. Suddenly, as she took a step towards her computer, she got really dizzy. She didn't want to take any chances so she laid down on her bed for a second. And then everything went dark. Liz couldn't see anything. It was like being in a coal mine during a blackout. There was _nothing _to see. She started to stumble and was soon crawling on her feet. Slowly, she felt herself begin to change. She felt her legs and arms getting shorter. Her ears, getting bigger. Fur began to gown on her back. A tail soon extended from her tail bone. The carpet that was once under her feet turned to grass; wet grass. Her room because walls of leaves. Liz had not a clue what was going on, so she ran. She ran as fast as her four little legs could carry her. But since she wasn't one who was used to running on fours, she quickly tripped and landed in a puddle. It was there that she finally saw her new reflection. Two small beady eyes stared back at her while two round ears flickered at the same time a pointed little nose twitched. Light brown fur covered her whole body, except for her new tail, that seemed to have a mind of its own. The facts fell on Liz like a ton of bricks. She was no longer human. She was a mouse. A mouse! How could she be a mouse?! She then remembered the mouse that had bitten her just ten minutes ago. _He did this....He will pay. No one stops me from drooling over Mori's sexy anime ass!_

Poor Liz did her best to get her bearings, but she had never remembered having a rose bush in her room, or even at her house. _Where the hell am I?_ The young...mouse stumbled her way out of the bush, still trying to get the hang of coordinating all four feet at once. She finally made her way onto some cement sidewalks, which were much easier to walk on, when a bunch of guys, all wearing blue Kendo uniforms came trampling out. Liz jumped from place to place, trying to avoid the large feet that threatened to crush her. After what felt like a life time of avoiding feet, Liz saw one last person leave the large building. He had on the same uniform and carried a well used shinai* and a small bento box that smelled heavily of rice. The man looked towards Liz, knelt down and held out his hand. Liz's little, black eyes looked up at him and saw the face that was carved by God himself. The face of Takashi Morinozuka.

* * *

*Shinai-a bamboo practice stick used for Kendo.

I hope that you liked it! And Liz, plz, plz, plz, plz, PLZ don't hate me if you don't like it! I will add more to it LAETR!

Please review!


	2. Boxed in!

Yes I am aware that this is a short chapter. But I'm only doing this for a friend and I have other projects that I am much more interested in. So if you feel that i'm not giving my all in this stroy, that's because I'm not.....I am sorry if you are disappointed.

**I don't own OHSHC, but Bisco Hatori does.**

* * *

Mori reached his hand out for the small mouse to climb into. He didn't expect to find a mouse after Kendo club today.

"Hey Taka, what's that?" His younger brother Satoshi asked once he saw the critter.

"A mouse." Takashi answered as the rodent crawled into his hand.

"I'll carry your shinai and stuff for you if you want."

"Thanks." As Mori stood up he could feel the small creature's paws shifting, as the nezumi (mouse) tried to keep its balance.

"So are you going to the Host Club today?"

"Yeah."

"Okay! I'll take your stuff there then." As they walked through the courtyard students took notice that Mori had found _another _animal to take care of. Takashi Morinozuka might have been the stoic type, but he had always had a soft spot for animals. In fact, in the Host Club he was the 'designated animal keeper' when they had found a distressed tanuki (raccoon) awhile back. Long story short, it wasn't uncommon for Mori to be seen walking around school with an animal that he found. Soon enough the two Morinozuka brothers had arrived at the Host Club doors and Satoshi left to go find Yasuchika, Honey's younger brother.

"Takashi!" Was Mori's greeting when he opened the door to find his cousin waiting for him. The small pixie threw his arms around Mori's legs and said. "Where have you been? I was getting lonely with out you."

"Sorry."

"Hey Mori, what's that you have?" The Host Club's promising Natural Rookie asked.

"Nezumi." The Kendo champion replied.

"Awww, can I see it?" Haruhi asked.

"Sure." Mori gently placed the mouse in the cross-dresser hands and watched the little creature move about, trying to make sense of everything.

"Now Mori, you know that I have no problems with Pome or Piyo," Kyoya said from over his laptop while Haruhi returned the mouse to Mori. "But I'm afraid that some of our gests might be scared of a mouse running around so you'll have to keep him somewhere."

"She."

"What was that Mori-senpai?"

"The mouse is a she."

"Oh, sure. Whatever."

"Takashi do you need a box for nezumi-san?" Honey asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay! Leave it to me Takashi!" Honey said in his 'serious' voice and scurried off to find such an object.

"Wow Mori, I'm surprised that you can tell it's a girl." The Host Club King said.

"Yeah. It looks just like any other rat out there." The Hitachiin Twins said, thoughtlessly.

"Here you go Takashi!" Honey squealed upon returning with a box. "So what is Nezumi-san's name?"

"Pika."

"Pika? Why Pika?" Tamaki asked.

"She's talkative." Takashi said as he sat down at a table with the box and the mouse. Indeed, _Liz_ had been squeaking the whole time, not shutting up for a minute, much like in real life.

"She's so cute." Haruhi cooed. "Are you going to take her home?"

"Yeah." Mori answered as he rubbed the nezumi's head with his finger.

"Do you think that Pome and Piyo will get along with her?"

"Yeah." And with that the conversation dropped, guests began to arrive, and 'Pika' was placed inside her box for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Liz crawled around the box, trying to get over all that had transpired. Takashi Morinozuka had named her, and now was going to take her home with him. This is a fangirl's dream come true! Eeeeeeeee! The only problem was she was still a mouse. A stupid mouse would couldn't do anything but eat, shit and sleep. That was it, aside from looking cute that is! After several minutes waiting for the lid of the box to open, Liz fell asleep. When she woke up again, Mori's voice gently called out, "Wake up." While his large index finger was rubbing her head again. Liz flicked her ears and squeaked in delight. She loved being with Mori! The stoic boy's hands came under Liz and she was lifted up wards towards Mori's face. With her shiny black eyes was something that was very rare. A smile from Morinozuka Takashi.

* * *

Mori set the miniscule creature on his shoulder and started to prepare a water dish and a food bowl to put into Pika's box. Normally he would let an animal run around his room, but since Pika was very little, he felt it would be better if she just stayed inside the box instead. Mori set the food/water dishes aside and walked over to his closet for the bag of hay he kept handy and scooped out a handful, arranged it in the box, and than finally added the dishes before returning Pika to her new home.

"Goodnight." Mori said to the mouse before going off to diner. Liz sat in the box, not wanting Mori to leave just yet.

_But, Mori! Come back! _She squeaked as she put her little paws up on the side of the box, as if a door would swing open and she would be able to follow him. But no such thing happened, so poor Liz was alone in the dark room, and was very scared. And....she was getting homesick......

* * *

Despite it being so short I do hope that you liked it. I planned for it to be longer but I just wanted to get it done so here it is. Maybe the next chapter will be longer.

Also I will be absent from FanFiction for two weeks because I am going to JAPAN!!!! WOOHOO! I'll see you all at the beging of Augest! Later!


	3. Piyo and Pome!

Here is chapter three. I deccide to do this story first, even though my Kyoya one has gone the longest without an update, because this story had shorter chapters and it easy to type them up within a day and just get them done. I hope you like this one too Liz!

**I don't own OHSHC, Bisco Hatori does.**

* * *

Liz took her third drink from the water dish in the pass five minutes. Once the cold water had rushed down her throat she let out a small sigh. Being stuck in a box in Mori's room had lost its glamour very quickly. She just wished there was something else to do besides eat, sleep, and shit.

"Chrrrrrrr." A strange voice called out from across the room.

"Who's there?"

"Chrrrrrr." The voice called again.

"Chirp!" A different voice called.

"Who is that?!" Liz spazzed.

"Cheep, cheep, cheep."

"Stop making animal noises!" Liz called out in irritation as she rested her paw on the side of the box to angle herself upwards. A pair of large yellow eyes appeared over the side of the box and focused on her. Then a small black paw was lowered into the box and grabbed Liz by the tail, pulling her out to meet the yellow eyed creature face-to-face.

"Ah! Who are you?!" She screamed in the animal's face. Slowly the creature set her down on the floor and cocked its head to the side as it watched her. Liz was all fired up. Who was this and why was he here bothering her?

A puff of bright yellow feathers waddled out from behind the larger animal and extended its tiny wing and if it were a hand shake.

"Hello, cheep. I'm Piyo, cheep. Pleased to meet you, cheep."

"Um...Hello." Liz extended her paw and shook Piyo's wing. "I'm...Liz, or Pika or whatever!"

"You don't sound to sure, cheep."

"Well my name is Liz, but Mori calls me Pika."

"Well which do you prefer, cheep?"

"The name Mori gave me." Liz-I mean Pika said sheepishly.

"Okay, Pika it is, cheep."

"And who are you?" Liz asked the larger rodent.

"Pome!" The raccoon said childishly. He lowered his head and took a sniff at Pika. "You smell nice."

"Um...thank you?" Pika really didn't get to many people coming up to her, take a whiff of the air and say she smelled nice and thus she really didn't know what to say in the situation.

"So you must be Mori's newest friend!" Pome said in a very giddy voice.

"Um...yeah I guess you could say that. So are you guys..."

"We're Mori's pets, Cheep!"

"Uh-huh. So I guess that since Mori has taken you in, we'll become best buddies." Pome said with child-like delight.

"Riiiight. Me and raccoon and a chicken will become the three bestest friends in the whole world. Sure." Liz said sarcastically.

"You're not really a mouse are you, cheep?"

"No. I'm a girl. And I want to be a girl so I can date Mori!" Liz whined like a fangirl.

"So you got turned into a mouse some how?" Pome asked.

"Yes. And I bet it was that mouse that bit me today. Oh, when I get my hands on him! Grrrrrr!"

"Okay, calm down before you pop, cheep! I'm sure that you'll turn back into a girl any day now, but for the time being you might have to put up with being a mouse, cheep."

"I guess you're right."

"Pome, put Pika back in the box, cheep!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Mori's coming back, cheep!" And with that, Liz was lifted back into her home and Pome and Piyo scurried off to their pen so that Takashi would be none the wiser about the conversation his three pets had engaged in.

* * *

Takashi Morinozuka opened to door to his room and flicked on the lights. Like usual, he had had a nice dinner with his family and was now trying to squeeze in one last visit with his pets before evening practice. He strolled over to the box where he had placed the small mouse and scooped her up in one hand and brought her to eye level. Mori didn't want to tell anyone this, but he was already very fond of Pika's black beady eyes, for whenever he looked into them he always saw unconditional love in them. With his other hand, Mori held out a crumb of cheese to the mouse, who happily took it and began to nibble away at her new treat. Content with the nezumi's well being, he returned her to her box and did some checking up on Piyo and Pome before he was to head outside.

* * *

Liz went to sleep that night with a belly full of cheese and a heart full of warm love for Mori.

* * *

Mori was preparing for school the next morning and was about to head out to school when he saw movement inside Pika's box. He walked over and picked up the mouse like he always did to say 'good-bye' to her before he left.

"Bye." Mori said warmly right before he kissed Pika on the top of her head. When he did, there was a puff of smoke, and standing before him was a teenaged girl wearing a black T-shirt, denim pants, and a pair of round, black glasses on her nose.

_What is going on!?_

Well thats it for now. See you all next time! Oh, and PLZ tell me what you think of the way Pome and Piyo talk! I really want to know!

* * *


	4. Enter, LIZ!

Okay, here it is, the conclusion to chapter 3. I hope you enjoy.

**If you don't know who own's OHSHC by now, EPIC FAIL!**

* * *

Mori stared at the strange girl, unable to fully grasp the concept that Pika was this teenager who had just 'poofed' into his life.

"Mori!" The girl squealed before glomping him as tightly as she could.

"Uh."

"Taka!"

Mori heard his younger brother's call. Satoshi was coming. This wasn't good. This situation could be disastrous. He had to hide the girl. Mori quickly turned to face the door with a dead expression while turning Liz around and held a hand over her mouth.

"There you are. You heading off to school now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay! I'll see you later bro!" _Good, he left._

"Ori?" A muffled voice said. Takashi then remembered that he should take his hand off of the girl's mouth before she suffocated. He turned back around at looked down at the girl. Was he really supposed to believe that she was a mouse a minute ago? _What am I supposed to do?_ And before he could answer that question, the girl once again wrapped her arms around him with utter excitement. This was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

It had been a grueling hour, but he had finally got the girl to his school and into the club room. Laving her at home was out of the question. His mother would NEVER let him take part in the Host Club if she found a girl in his room. At least at school he could keep her out of the eyes of his parents. But she'd have to stay here until school was over for today. Thank gosh it was a Saturday and they only half a day of classes and not a full one. Now he could talk to her before anyone noticed her.

"Ahhhh!!!! I'm in the Host Club! Ahhhh!" Mori stood off to the side as she ran around like a maniac. There was just no stopping the energy this girl had. What was he going to do with her? Mori rested hi forehead on his middle and index finger. This was getting tiring.

"So what are we doing here Mori?" She asked so quickly he almost missed it. Wait. How did she know his name? She probably understood what everyone was saying while she was a mouse.

"Hiding." Takashi said, finally providing an answer to her question.

"Oh! I see." Who was she anyways?

"What's your name?"

"Oh! My name is LIZ!" She squealed. This was, indeed, going to be a very, long day.

* * *

Yep, short chapter. But what else is new? Please review! And if you haven't noticed, this chapter is purly Mori's point of veiw. Might be like that for a bit. Maybe.....


	5. Otaku Attack!

Okay, sorry it took me so long to get this to you. I just couldn't think of where I wanted the story to go, so I asked my friend, (the girl this story is about) and we brainstormed a bunch of different ideas until we found one that worked. So, once again, sorry for the delay. We will being take-off shortly.

**You know who owns 'Host Club' by now, don't you?**

* * *

It was 12:05 and the Host Club was heading to the third music room for club meetings. Mori sweated as Kyoya unlocked the doors. He hadn't told any body about Liz yet.

"Takashi, are you alright?" Honey asked, noticing his cousin's discomfort.

"Yeah." The Lolita boy cocked his head to the side, but said nothing. Just as the door opened a crack, a blur zoomed out screaming 'Mori!' And clung onto him. The strong and silent host was going to have some explaining to do.

"Um, Mori-senpai. Who is that girl?" Haruhi asked, pointing to the 13 year-old hanging from Mori's body.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Was the general response given by every member of the host (including Kyoya for once) when Mori explained that Liz was Pika.

"That's impossible! A mouse can't turn into a girl!" Haruhi raged as she bolted up from her chair.

"So Liz-chan is nezumi-chan?" Honey asked.

"I'd have to say so Honey-senpai. There is no other explanation for this." Kyoya said.

"Honey!" Liz squealed before sliding over to the blond to squeeze him. The bunny lover's amber eyes watered from the tightness of the otaku's hug.

"Whaaa~! Takashi~! Help me~!" Mori lifted Honey out of Liz's arms and placed him on his shoulders.

"Wow, talk about hyper." The twins said together. "Usually most of Mori's fans are shy and quiet." They looked back over at Liz who was now wrapped around Mori's legs, vying for attention from him. "She must be an alien." The twins concluded, mirroring each others movements.

"HIKARU! KAORU!" Liz screamed as she forgot all about poor Mori and grabbed onto the twins. "AHHHHHHHHH~!" Both of the red-headed devils covered their ears from the high pitch that Liz was now reaching.

"Boss, make her stop." Hikaru pleaded desperately.

"I don't think my ears can take much more!" Kaoru wailed.

"Hey, can you calm down already!?" Haruhi scolded as she pulled Liz away from the twins and looked her in the eye. "Screaming bloody murder like that is going to make everyone in the school think that something bad is happening!"

"Ohmigod Haruhi!" Liz threw her arms around the female host and squeezed. "Eeeee." Liz squealed with more delight, but at a lower pitch. "You are so adorably awesome!"

"H-hey, l-let go of me!" Haruhi turned to the host closest to her. "Kyoya-senpai! Do something that will get her to let go."

"I will have to add 1000 yen to your debt if I do."

"I don't care! Just make her let go!"

"Liz, it is Liz, correct?" Liz nodded while gushing over Haruhi. "If you let Haruhi go then I can schedule you in for fifteen minutes with Mori today.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thakyou, thankyou!" Liz said in total gratitude as she now clung to Kyoya.

"You're welcome. Now I must ask that you let go of me."

"I have a date with Mori~! I have a date with Mori~! I have a date with Mori~!" Liz sage as she danced around the club room.

"Hey boss." Hikaru whispered to Tamaki. "What are we going to do with her?"

"Yeah. Now I've seen some crazed fangirls (like Renge) but this girl is off the charts!" Haruhi pointed out, having now joined their conversation.

"And what about Mori-senpai. He isn't used to all that energy. She might just kill him." Kaoru said providing his two cents.

"To be honest I do know what we should do with her. Maybe Mori might have to handle this one on his own." (Thinking back to the 'Bossa Nova' incident) All four of them looked over at Mori who now had Liz hanging off his arm like a monkey. Mori cast a swift glace at Tamaki that said 'HELP ME!'

"But it does look like that Mori really needs our help." The King reasoned.

"If only Takashi was as energetic as Liz-chan was." Honey said to Usa-chan.

"That's it!" Tamaki took his dramatic 'I have a plan pose' "Gentlemen, I have the perfect plan to help both Liz and Mori-senpai!"

* * *

What is Tamaki's great plan? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!

Please review!


	6. Sato to the resuce!

Okay, here you all get to find out what the big plan is. I hope I don't disapoint.

**Bisco owns Ouran, I do not.**

* * *

When most girls visit the Host Club for the first time and get to sit with their favorite host for the first time, they usually talk, drink tea, and go home feeling pretty good about themselves. Not so much in Liz's case. Her date with Mori was looked more like the Bull Riding Event at the Calgary Stampede. Suffice to say, the fact that Mori was spared from a busted neck is nothing short of a miracle. Mori was so tired Honey didn't even ask if he could ride on his cousin's shoulders. Instead Honey was being the best cousin Mori could ask for by messaging the large boy's shoulders.

"Ahhhhh~! Honey-senpai is taking care of Mori-senpai for once. It's so cute~!" The Moé screamed as they watched the event. Among them was Liz. Once Honey was done he took Usa-chan off to the side to eat cake while Mori sat on a sofa by himself, glaring at Kyoya for putting him in the painful situation with Liz. Kyoya, who was safely across the room, wasn't even fazed by Mori's death glares.

"Any thing I can do for you?!" Liz eagerly asked the third-year as she jumped into his field of view. Mori jumped when the hyper girl had appeared like that, and fell to the floor. He was not used to dealing with people who were this out of control.

"Taka!" The familiar voice of his brother rang across the room. On the other hand, maybe he was. Mori looked over to the door way where his little brother Satoshi was standing. Mori picked himself off the floor only to be glomped by Liz. That was the fifth time she had done that today. He was getting a little tired of it. It was one thing to deal with a hyper Honey. He would settle down if he had Usa-chan to play with or cake to eat. With Liz there was no off switch.

"Hey Taka, why is this girl hugging you?" Satoshi said as he came over to them. Mori was about to ask why his little brother why he was at the Host Club when he saw Tamaki giving a thumbs-up off in the distance. So that was the plan Tamaki had mentioned. If he himself wasn't fast enough to keep up with Liz then maybe his energetic little brother would be.

"Satoshi!" Liz squealed as she latched onto Sato (As Mori affectionately called him when they were little) like a barnacle. Satoshi didn't seem the least bit fazed and quickly returned the hug.

"So what your name?" Sato asked with gusto once the two had let go of each other.

"I'm LIZ!" Liz answered, holding her arms out to her sides, like the energy of her name needed to be used phyically.

"I like it! 'Liz' really suits you! So how do you know my name?" Satoshi was full of energy with everything he said.

"Your brother told me!" Liz said with equal amounts gusto.

* * *

Liz looked closely at Mori little brother. He did look just like Mori, just with a big smile on his face. But he still wasn't as cool as Mori. But she did like Satoshi a bit. It would be the greatest if she could be friends with him. After she got married to Takashi Morinozuka that is.

* * *

Satoshi so far loved Liz. She was so cute, and energetic, and cute. He had never met anyone with such big, round, brown eyes before. And he thought that they were adorable! He also loved how no matter how much she bobbed her head around or shook her hair that it always fell back into place perfectly. She was cute. She was _very _cute. He hoped that he could see her again really soon!

* * *

"Um, Mori-senpai." Haruhi started to say. "Where is Liz going to stay?" Takashi's eyes widened to the size of mangos. Liz didn't have anywhere to go. But that would mean that....

"Liz if you don't have anywhere to stay, you can come stay at our house!" Satoshi offered before Mori could consent.

"Sure!" Liz answered before Mori could retract the offer. He was doomed.

* * *

That's right! Liz is staying at the Morinozuka house-hold. What adventure will await her there? Only one way to find out! Read the next chapter! And please review!


	7. Soba and Ramen! Believe it!

And the short chapters that don't even weigh in at 500 words continue. What else is new? Other than the romance of SatoXLiz!

* * *

"So what's your favorite animal?"

"Cat!"

"Really? I like Dogs! What's your favorite color?"

"Bright colors!"

"I like bright blue!"

Mori looked on in shock at the eccentric conversation his brother and Liz were having in the back seat of the limo. It was like they were made for each other. Both so full of energy and pep.

"What type of dessert do you like?" Sato asked another question in attempt to get to know Liz better.

"Cake! And strawberries and cream!"

"I like pie! And strawberries and cream!"

"Yeay!"

"What sports do you like?"

"Badminton and fencing!"

"I like Kendo and Judo! What's your favorite meal?"

"Spaghetti!"

"I've never had it before. Is it like soba?"

"What's soba?" Liz cocked her head tot he side in curiosity that a puppy would show.

"Its noodles made from buckwheat flour that you put into a cold noodle broth. It's really good you should try it! Hey, do you watch Naruto?"

"Yes!!! I love it!"

"Who's your favorite character? Mine's Kakashi!"

"Mine's Kakashi too!"

"Cool! What's your favorite episode!?"

"The one where team 7 tries to-"

"See what's behind Kakashi's mask?"

"Yes!!!"

"That my favorite too!"

Mori couldn't believe it. No one at Ouran even cared for that Naruto anime or even the Manga anymore. And yet Liz was a fan. It was like Liz and Satoshi where destined to be together. All Mori could do was hope that Liz noticed this kinsmen ship and left him alone. Mori swore to the great Buddha it's self that Liz and Satoshi were like two peas in a pod. They were perfect for each other.

"Let's have ramen later!"

"Sure!"

* * *

Yep, short chapter. Just like I said. Please don't hate me...


	8. The Milk loving Killer!

Know what's sad? This might be the longest chapter I have posted for this story to date.

* * *

Liz climbed out of the limo with Satoshi at her side. She was very nervous about meeting the rest of the Morinozuka family. But she figured that since Mori and Satoshi were so nice, their parents would be nice too.

"Come on Liz!" Sato said as he pulled her towards the house. And it was a beautiful house too. It looked like the pictures Stacy had shown her of a model of a Feudal Lord's house, only this house was bigger, or smaller, or however that worked. It was bigger than the model but smaller than the original style of building. Once inside the house Sato stopped at the entrance, removed his hoes and pulled on a pair of slippers before offering a pink pair to Liz. She quickly undid her shoes and took the slippers from him. Just as Mori came in Sato pulled Liz deeper into the traditional Japanese house in search of his parents.

Mori watched as the two disappeared down the hall, hoping that Liz wouldn't become hyper like she did at the club. And he really hoped that she didn't tell them that she was the mouse he had brought home the day before.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad. I brought a friend home from school. Is it okay if she stays with us for a bit?"

Liz looked through her old scratched-up glasses at the Morinozukas. The Father looked just like Mori and Sato, only his hair was jet black and a heavy five-o'clock shadow lingered on his square jaw. He was also dressed in a kimono with a blue top and green bottoms. (Think of Tom Curse's outfit from 'The Last Samurai'.) At this side was a katana. Not a shinai like what Takashi and Satoshi use, but a real metal katana. Liz's eyes lingered on it, unable to pull them away from the weapon that hugged the side of Mori's father.

The head of the Morinozuka house hold let a mirthful laugh that bellowed from the bottom of his stomach at Satoshi request. "Why of course she can stay! The Morinozuka men are not the types to turn away a woman in need." Liz had been a little intimidated by him at first, but he was just a more talkative Mori. She was warming up to him already.

"So tell me little one, are you American?"

Liz looked up at the guy and gave her answer. "I'm Canadian."

"Kan-nae-di-an?" The man said slowly. "I am not familiar with that term."

"Dear." The woman standing next to him said. "She is saying that she's from Canada. It's a country just north of America." Liz stared at the woman who had come to her defense. She had long brown hair that was the same color as her sons' tied up in a Japanese style up do with two hair pins holding it in place. She had fine features to her face, making her look like a doll more than a living woman. Her face looked like it was sculpted by a master craftsmen, unable to change expression, but her eyes were warm and welcoming. She wore a dark navy kimono with a sky blue sash that made her look even more doll-like.

"Ah? Never heard of it."

His wife gave out a small sigh. "Please excuse my husband. He has been known for being ignorant towards other countries. I hope he didn't offend you."

"No. Not at all. I-" Liz was about to tell them about a book Stacy had read where a man hitchhiked from the south end of Japan to the north and the first person her met didn't even know what Canada was, and continued to insist the author (the hitchhiker) was American, but Liz quickly reconsidered it, remembering that honor and pride was above all else in Japan. "I'm not offended. Canada is lost in the United States' shadow a lot."

"Ah, I see." The wife said then took a moment to stop talking. "I'm sorry. In all the excitement we forgot to introduce our selves. I am Miruku* and my husband Koroshimas**. And what is your name?"

"I'm Liz. It's an honor to meet you." She said as she bent her body to 90 degree angle to show respect. As Liz straitened up Mori came into the room.

"Hey Taka! Mom and Dad said it'd be okay if Liz stayed over. Isn't that great!?"

Mori stood as still as a statue at this new for almost half a minute before saying in the most dead pan voice he ever used "Yeah."

* * *

*Miruku-Japanese for milk. (the symbol of motherhood!)

**Koroshimas-Japanese for Kill. A name befitting a Samurai.

I hope that you enjoied meeting the proud parents of Takashi and Satoshi! Please review!


	9. Harsh words

Here is chapter nine. Have fun with it....

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

Once again Liz found herself in the great halls of the Morinozuka house. But this time was different. She wasn't some mouse Mori found at school. She was human again and she had a battle plan to get Takashi Morinozuka to notice her. Getting Mori to notice her and to like her was all the mattered.

As Liz planned her great plot to gain Mori's affection, she walked past a room, illuminated by candles, with a large figure sitting in the middle of it. Stopping to see who it was, Liz watched from the door. It was hard to tell whether it was Takashi or Koroshimas-san. But when two small fluffy profiles crawled towards her, Liz knew that it had to be Mori, Piyo and Pome in that room.

"Chrrrrr." Pome cooed.

"Cheep, cheep, cheep." Piyo cheeped.

"Hi fuzzies!" Liz answered as she pet them. Their fur was so soft and fuzzy she fell in love with the two in nothing flat. Our heroine had been too busy though, playing with the animals, to notice a shadow had cast over her.

"Do you like them?" Mori asked, towering over Liz.

"Yes! They're soooo cute!"

Mori crouched down as well and placed his large hand on Pome's back. "Yeah."

Liz started at Mori, wearing her heart on her sleeve. He was so perfect. Takashi was the only person she could love. If only he would notice her.

It was a new day, and Liz was ready to start her plan. All day she had spent with Satoshi, going to his classes and everything with him, but now she could finally got to the Host club and put her plan into action.

During the whole time the Host Club was meeting, Liz had been doing something off in the background where Mori could see her. Things like cart-wheeling across the floor, to coming out in a cheerleader's outfit and performing her own cheer for Mori. Nothing was working. She was about ready to try streaking when Mori came up to her.

Mori and been watching Liz for the past twenty minutes and he was at the end of his rope. Normally nothing to get him to react like this, but Liz's relentless attacks were beginning to wear on him. It was time to put an end to this.

"Yes Mori?" She asked, full of hope and enthusiasm.

"Please leave me alone...."

* * *

Please review....


	10. Sato's kindness

Chapter 10. Enjoy.

**Still don't own anything.**

* * *

"Please leave me alone...."

Liz couldn't believe that Mori had just said that to her. Liz's heart shattered as she replayed his words in her head, over and over again. _'Please leave me alone.'_ With heavy tears welling up in her eyes, Liz dashed out of the club room, trying to get as far way from Mori as possible. The young girl had soon made her way to the garden by the club room and sat down next to a fountain in the fetal position to cry.

Liz had been out there for what seemed like an eternity when she heard a comforting voice.

"Are you alright Liz?"

The heart broken teen looked up from her wallowing and saw he friendly face of Satoshi. But Liz couldn't bring herself to answer him. She felt like someone had just ripped her heart out and tossed it on the side of the road to be run over. Liz just was in too much pain to look at Mori's younger brother so she dropped her head down on her crossed arms and tried to hide herself from the world. But Sato was not so easily discouraged. So he plopped down next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders. The two sat like that for a while before Liz started to clam down.

"So what happened?" The taste bud-less samurai asked.

"I...I got...I got rejected." Liz said through her sniffles.

"Why?"

"He doesn't like me. He told me to go away."

"But...who would tell you to go away?"

Liz looked up at the strange boy. Had he really said that?

"I mean, you're so much fun to be with and you're always so cheerful. Whoever can't see how great those qualities are is an idiot." Sato said, not knowing it was Mori he was talking about.

"Thanks." Liz said as she brushed away a tear.

Sato pulled the rest of the hyper girl into his arms and held her. "Liz.....I love you."

Liz wrapped her arms around the boy and answered back. "I love you too Satoshi."

At that, Satoshi Morinozuka pulled back, but only so that he could bring his lips to Liz's and....

Liz kissed Sato back. He was so kind to her and they had so much in common. But even though she was happy with him, it was still Mori she wished she was kissing. But Mori had rejecter her. So what, if Mori wasn't into her, Sato certainly was. And he was better than nothing.

* * *

C'ya all next time. And please tell me what you think.


	11. Mori's feelings

Short chapter.......Like ususal.

**I own nothing. Nver have. Nver will.**

* * *

Mori looked out the window of the clubroom and saw his brother and Liz together. Mori did feel guilty for being so hard on Liz, but she needed to get the message. Mori was almost lost in his thoughts when he saw that Satoshi was kissing Liz. A panged of jealousy rippled through him. Liz was.....

Mori couldn't believe his eyes. Liz had moved on to his brother. This is what Mori had wanted, but yet...he wasn't happy. Why was that? Was it because...even though Liz was always getting on his nerves....even though he had wished she'd just leave him alone....he suddenly felt so lonely without Liz around to bother him. Was this because....he was so blind as to not notice his true feelings for Liz? What and idiot he had been. Liz was truly in love with him and he had sent her away just because she was high energy-ed. For God's sake, Honey and Satoshi were like that but they had never gotten on his nerves. How love could toy with one's mind......

He had to set things right. He had to win Liz back.

What was he thinking? Liz had moved on to Satoshi...and he could tell that Sato really liked Liz. He couldn't just steal Liz from him like that. But.....he did have to see if his own feelings for Liz were true. The image of Pika, or rather, Liz when she was a mouse came to his mind.

Liz had looked at him with such love back then. And hadn't he loved her back just the same? Mori made up his mind. He was going to see if he really did love Liz or not. Right now!

* * *

Well, there is only one chapter left. Please read and review!


	12. NO FAIR!

Here you are. Chapter 12. I hope you all enjoy.

**Bisco Hatori own all this. I can only claim the way the words are arranged.**

* * *

Liz had asked Satoshi to leave her alone by the fountain for a few minutes while she thought. Sure she did like Satoshi, but she didn't love him. She only loved Mori. Mori was the only person she cared about, but maybe, Satoshi was going to be the closest thing she could have to Mori. Liz hugged her legs. What would it be like to kiss Mori? It would have to be better than Satoshi. He kissed like a dog.

"Liz." A deep voice said. Liz looked up, not expecting to see Mori come around the hedges of the rose bushes. Liz could feel her heart rate quicken as he came closer, and by the time he was sitting next to her, it felt like she was having a heart attack.

"W-what is it?" She asked, nervously, still sore from before.

Mori brought his hand behind Liz's head, his fingers weaving through her black hair, until they came to her skull. Pushing her head to his, Mori kissed her, looking for that spark....found it!

Liz was so happy and excited she could have screamed, but Mori's lips, pressed against hers, holding them closed. Liz had never felt her heart to be as full as it was now. Mori was kissing her, and that was all she could ask for.

Just as Liz became one with the world, everything seemed to pull away. Liz opened her eyes and she saw that she was moving through darkness. Where was she? And where was Mori?! She wanted to be with Mori! As Liz looked frantically around, trying to find her love.

"You're time is up." A voice said. Liz looked head and as the mouse that hid bitten her back before she had gone to Ouran.

"You! You bit me!"

"Yes." The mouse said. "And now, your time is up. Have a nice journey home, Mouse Princess." With that, there was a flash of blinding white light, and Liz fell unconscious.

Liz tried to open her eyes, but they were met by the bright glow from a ceiling light. Once her eyes had adjusted to the lighting she saw that she was back in her room. Her computer was still off, and she was lying on her bed. She sat up and looked around. Everything had been the way she had left it. _Wait!? What it is it?! _Liz grabbed her alarm clock and gawked at it. It was only 4:30. She had been asleep for only a half-hour. No way could that have all been a dream. She was gone for days. _Wait, what day is it!?_ She looked at the date on the clock. It was the same day she had gotten bitten. So it was just a dream....._NO FAIR!!!! I wanna go back and kiss Mori s'more! Life stinks!!_

And that......brings us to the end of our story. Liz went on to live and full life, Mori and everyone forgot about the encounter and I....I went on to be the greatest Fiction author of all times...(JK)

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
